


I Hate You

by Doodlelolly0910



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelolly0910/pseuds/Doodlelolly0910
Summary: Killian Jones and Emma Swan do not get along. It's Christmas and they're a little extra bitter at the holiday season. When it all comes to a head at the Nolans' annual Christmas party, David locks them in a bedroom to resolve their differences. What's the worst that could happen?





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/gifts).



> So I posted a few fics around Christmastime and I never got around to putting them on AO3. The lovely @kmomof4 has reminded me to rectify this situation and now seems as good a time as any to upload them :D This is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own 
> 
> Original A/N: This one is for my loveliest lovely Wondertwin @artistic-writer who is simply the best. Merry Christmas Salem! I don't know what I'd do without you most days. (I'm sorry it is late cuz Tumblr and I are fighting lol)

Killian and Emma had spent the better part of David and Mary Margaret's Christmas party at each other's throats. What had started out as sarcastic comments soon devolved into full on insults until David couldn't take it anymore and locked them in the guest room, barking at them through the door to “work it out or don't come out”. They had stood in silence, both refusing to look at each other but casting glares across the room when they were sure the other wasn't looking.

 

Neither of them were particularly cheery around this time of year, for various reasons, and when Mary Margaret got heavy handed with the rum in the eggnog, things had come to a head quite quickly. They'd never really gotten along. Emma thought Killian was too much of a flippant flirt, his lackadaisical attitude about life in general making her want to scream. He was convinced there was a stick planted so firmly in her arse it would have to be surgically removed.

 

“I _hate_ you,” Emma broke the silence after one particularly long session of trying to set Killian's head on fire with just her eyes.

 

“The feeling is quite mutual, darling,” he replied with an infuriating smirk and a lift of one of his stupid eyebrows.

 

She wanted to slap that smirk right off his stupid, handsome face. With his unfairly blue eyes and perfectly manicured scruff. She hated him. For sure.

 

And he hated her. Walking into every room like she owned it. Smiling and pouting those plump pink lips while her green eyes danced with mischief. He couldn't stand her.

 

And there was always this underlying… tension between them. The closer he was to her the more he wanted to grab her and kiss her just to shut her the hell up. Just like right now, with her staring daggers at him and looking like some ethereal, wrathful being. And so he did.

 

It wasn't gentle, the way their lips crashed into one another's. Killian's hand plunged into her hair, tugging firmly as he maneuvered her head the way he wanted it. Emma's hands were clutching at the collar of the black button down he wore, pulling him into her so hard she could feel her lips bruising in real time.

 

“You're such an arrogant, pompous bastard,” she growled against his lips when they broke away for air. He nipped hard at her lower lip with a chuckle and she gasped sharply at the sensation. He wasted no time in plunging his tongue into the wet cavern of her mouth, sliding harshly over hers. They wrestled for dominance, building heat between them until Emma thought she was going to burst into flames and she pushed him away roughly. Killian looked down at her, lust and confusion warring in his ridiculously blue eyes, his chest expanding and contracting in huge breaths.

 

Before she could overthink it, Emma grasped the hem of the ugliest sweater in existence (thanks Mary Margaret) and pulled the snowflaked nightmare over her head in one fell swoop, leaving her standing before him clad in only a red bra from the waist up. The breath whooshed from Killian's lungs as he took her in. His eyes bled from sapphire to midnight as they raked over her form with an almost palpable ferocity.

 

It made her shiver slightly, a reaction he noticed right away based on how quickly his eyes snapped back to meet hers. He stepped closer, all swagger and sin, his hand coming up to trace along the edge of where the crimson fabric met porcelain skin and she could feel the electric goosebumps explode in the wake of his finger.

 

“For me, Princess? You shouldn't have,” he murmured, his tongue poking at the corner of his mouth teasingly.

 

“Trust me, I didn't.” She swatted his hand away and reached out, seizing his shirt in both of her hands and ripping it open, what little buttons that were actually buttoned popping off and skittering across the room. Killian looked down, his eyes blown wide and his mouth hanging ajar before meeting her gaze again.

 

Emma didn't give him time to complain or question, instead moving forward and slipping her hands inside of the parted fabric of the ruined shirt and raking her nails down through his chest hair and over his stomach. She latched her lips onto the edge of where his collarbone met his neck, coaxing a growl from his throat.

 

His hand came up to fist in her hair again, the other looping tight around her waist And crushing her against him. With a firm yank, he pulled her mouth up to meet his again in another breath stealing kiss. As he kissed her, he began walking her backwards until her knees hit the bed, her hands clutching tightly around his neck as they moved.

 

His lips broke away from hers and she sucked in a much needed draw of oxygen, but he didn't stop. He began to mouth his way down the side of her neck, nipping and kissing until he reached the juncture of it and clamped down hard, sucking a mark into the skin there.

 

As soon as she realized what he was doing through the fog of just she was wading through, she pushed him away, her jaw falling open and her hand flying to the site his lips just attached to.

 

“Did you just give me a fucking _hickey?!_ ” she whisper-shouted at him.

 

“Sorry?” Two fingers came up to scratch behind his ear and he poked his lower lip out, looking at her with decidedly unapologetic eyes through his dark lashes. Emma set her mouth into a thin line before lunging forward and attacking his lips with hers again. His hand shot to her waist to steady himself, her skin warming beneath his fingertips and electric spark shooting up her spine.

 

She ignored the sensations and the urge to let a shiver rip through her in favor of nipping and kissing her way along his jaw and down his throat. When her lips sealed tight around his pulse point, a growl worked from his throat that resonated into her own mouth and his hand shot from her midsection to bury itself in her long, blonde curls once again, holding her in place. His other arm pulled her flush against him and she released him with a an audible pop and a gasp at the feeling of his flesh and chest hair against her own bare skin. What was more, she could feel exactly how this was affecting him, the hard length of his erection pressing tightly against her through their layers of denim.

 

“Now we match,” she said breathlessly, looking up at him with hooded eyes. The fire behind his gaze flared at her words and his hand slid from her hair to grip her jaw firmly as he marched them backwards and pushed her against the wall hard enough that her teeth might have rattled if he hadn't been holding her jaw steady.

 

“I'll wear it like a badge of honor,” he rasped, then dipped his head to bury his face in her cleavage. Emma's hips rolled involuntarily towards his own and he thrust back hard, pinning her in place with his hips.

 

“Oh my _God_ , I hate you,” she panted as he latched onto a nipple over the top of the crimson lace. He laughed, the sound sending electric sparks across her flesh where his mouth was still working her over. The scruff on his cheeks scraped over the swell of her breasts, surely leaving a burn behind, but Emma couldn't bring herself to care.

 

She hasn't even noticed Killian's hands travelling down her body and undoing the button and zip to her jeans until the fabric was being pulled down her damp thighs, along with her surely ruined panties.

 

“You keep saying that, love. I'm not entirely convinced that you do hate me after all,” he said, finally pulling away from yet another mark he was sucking into her breast. Emma opened her mouth to protest but all that came out was a low whine as Killian shoved his hand between her thighs and delved straight into her core with no preamble.

 

Emma was no longer in control of the actions of her own body, her hips rolling down against his fingers in time with the hard rhythm he’d set. Her eyes fluttered shut and she jumped slightly when Killian's lips pressed against her ear, hot and wet.

 

“Shh, my darling. You've got to keep quiet. We don't want anyone walking in and seeing your gorgeous face like this, watching you take your pleasure on my hand.” His rumbled words snapped her back to reality and she realized just how short on time they actually were.

 

“Maybe you should just shut up and fuck me then,” she shot back. It sounded much needier than she intended it to.

 

“Be careful what you wish for, Swan.” With that, he was kissing her again, his fingers working overtime and she felt the coil in her belly wind tight until it snapped in a burst of blinding color. Her body shook and shuddered, but Killian held her firm against him, his mouth swallowing down every blissful noise that poured from her lips. His fingers slowed as he helped her ride out her high and then he was pulling away abruptly, leaving Emma reeling and clutching at the wall to keep her upright in his wake.

 

It took a minute for Emma's floating head to register that Killian had dug out his wallet and was fishing a small foil packet from the leather folds and placing it gently between his teeth. His hands then busied themselves with undoing his belt and fastenings to his jeans. Emma's brain finally caught up with current events and she hurriedly kicked off her shoes and slipped her pants the rest of the way off of her body into a crumpled heap on the floor.

 

Killian pulled the condom from his mouth as his jaw slackened, his eyes hungrily roving her exposed form. Emma licked her lips at the sight of him hard and heavy in his own palm. When her gaze reconnected with his, he arched a brow and a slow, sexy smile spread over his cheeks.

 

“Always prepared,” he said with a wink, waving the condom at her and tearing it open. Emma rolled her eyes and plucked the condom from his fingers.

 

“Well, aren't you just a regular boy scout,” she snarked and replaced the hand he had curled around his cock with her own. He let out a strangled noise at the feeling of her hand on him.

 

“Why the bloody hell would a boy scout have a condom?” he asked, panting as she rolled the condom into place.

 

“I just meant that you- nevermind, just get in me Jones before I change my mind.” She let out an exasperated huff.

 

“As you wish.”

 

He was on her again in a second, his hands scooping up under her thighs so they folded around his waist and tossing her on her back on the bed. He wasted no time in crawling on top of her and entered her with one smooth thrust that both of them cursing and groaning. Whether it was because they had become aware of just how little time they might have left in privacy or if it was because their need for each other had reached a fever pitch, they set a breakneck pace that sent them both hurtling towards the edge of ecstasy at lightning speed.

 

“God, love you feel amazing. Perfect, like you were made for me.” His mumbled ramblings held no tease or sarcasm to them this time, and she buried her face in his neck to stifle her own moans.

 

When he bent his knees and changed the angle of his thrusts so that he hit the most sensitive spots inside of her, his pelvis grinding against her clit with every pass, it didn't take her long before she was falling apart again. He wasn't far behind, growling her name into the tangled mass of hair on her head as he spilled into the condom.

 

He leaned into her, pressing soft sweet kisses against her cheek and forehead in stark contrast to the rough quick fuck that had just happened. He looked down at her sated face with such affection that it made her insides twist in an entirely different way.

 

Emma winced as he pulled out of her and it took her a moment to gain her bearings on wobbly knees as he walked away to dispose of the condom. When he returned, he'd tucked himself away, but his clothes were still parted, making him look way sexier than anyone had any right to. Emma avoided looking at him as she gathered her clothes and slipped back into them.

 

An awkward silence descended between them.

 

Emma wasn't sure what to do or say next. She certainly didn't hate him as much as when she walked in the room but she was surprised to find it extended beyond that even. She wanted more, even if she wasn't ready to admit it.

 

“I don't really hate you you know,” she blurted into the silence of the room, making Killian's brows climb his forehead and a bark of a laugh burst from his lips.

 

“I gathered, Swan. I quite fancy you myself when you're not yelling at me,” he said, stepping forward and smoothing a lock of hair behind her ear. She rolled her eyes but she couldn't fight the smirk that dimpled her cheeks.

 

“Do you, uh, wanna get out of here?” she asked hesitantly, chewing on the edge of her lip.

 

“I would love to, Swan. Besides, I'm not sure that I'll be up to the dress code any longer.” He motioned down to his still parted shirt and Emma flushed hot, remembering how she'd divested him of his buttons.

 

“Oops?” she said and Killian narrowed his eyes playfully at her. “Didn't think that one through, i guess.”

 

“I can't say that it wasn't worth it,” he replied, his tongue poking at the corner of his mouth as he pulled his shirt open on one side to reveal thin red lines left behind on his shoulder by her nails. Emma felt her face heat further and her apologetic smile widen. “I suppose you'll just have to help me make my darling escape.”

 

“Let's go then,” she said.

 

They crept up the hallway, the dull roar of the party echoing after them, and stopped at David and Mary Margaret's room to retrieve their coats. Killian shrugged his on and wiggled his eyebrows at Emma as they made their way back past the way they had come from, intent on slipping out through the garage.

 

“Zip that up and stop being ridiculous,” she said as she donned her own coat and tugged her gray beanie into place.

 

“You love that I'm ridiculous,” he said on a throaty laugh, leaning in for another kiss.

 

“Oh, hey guys, I was just coming to- what in the hell?!” David's voice caused both of them to freeze in place, eyes locked to the other's before springing apart and looking sheepishly at Emma's brother.

 

“Uh… we made nice! Merry Christmas! We gotta go, bye!” Emma practically shoved Killian out the door and slammed it in David's face. As soon as they scrambled from the garage and hut the night air, they made a break for it to Emma's car. She started the little bug easily and they drove away, David's silhouette fading in the rearview mirror. Killian blew out a heavy breath.

 

“He is going to kill me, love,” he said after catching his breath.

 

“Nah. He couldn't hack the prison time.” Emma looked over at him with a brilliant smile.

 

“He'll at least knock some of the handsome out of me,” Killian said and shook his head.

 

“No one's that powerful,” Emma replied, a teasing lilt to her voice that he hadn't heard before. It was then that he realized that whatever this thing between them could become would be worth anything David (or anyone else's for that matter) could dish out.

 

“I always knew you'd come around, Swan.”


End file.
